Two Sides of the Same Coin
by MegaGothmog
Summary: A Grey Jedi Story:.. Tyr is a Padawan training to become a Jedi Knight. The Council however is hesitant with him, and does not allow him to begin the Jedi Trials. Tyr gets tired of this and gets more and more frustrated with the Council. The only one he can confide in is Lyenne, a Twi'lek he has a secret romance with, since Jedi are not allowed to have relationships. Rated M.


**Passion, Yet Serenity**

 _Not too long ago,_

 _In a galaxy that is relatively pretty close by, especially if you think about how vast the Galaxy really is._

He sat alone on the highest point of the main building. From where he sat alone he could see far and wide and the entirety of the Temple lay beneath him. Its high towers, endless rooms and hallways, shining roofs and walls made the Jedi Temple a true wonder of Coruscant. Luckily it lay relatively remote, or as remote as you can get when an entire planet has evolved into one city.

A cool breeze blew around him as he sat in peace. His brown eyes were closed, and a calm frown was on his face. His deep black hair was tied behind his head with a simple leather strap, and hung in a long braid. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees, and tried to listen as closely as he could. To feel everything around him, just as his Master had taught him, and still teaches him.

He felt something. A presence closing in on him, yet he did not open his eyes. He could sense the Force near him and around him, and the presence that was closing in on him, was attuned to it. And he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"There you are."

His feeling was wrong.

"Good afternoon Master." he answered.

"That remains to be seen for you. How are we supposed to listen to the Council together if you keep running away from me?"

"Apologies Master, I did not mean to…"

"Don't play coy with me, Tyr. You know full well what you mean to do, and so do I."

His Master's voice was stern, and Tyr knew he, once again, overstepped a boundary he shouldn't have. Yet he also knew it would be forgotten soon after.

"Now, get down here and follow me…. And don't wander off again."

"Yes Master."

Tyr got up and jumped down to his master. A small drop of fifteen feet. A jump that he had made more times that he cared to count, and he made a quick, yet respectful, bow to his master, who looked back and shook his head before turning around.

Tyr's master was Twi'lek, and a grumpy one at that. Amru An Ramma was his name, and he has been Tyr's master ever since Tyr was assigned to him. He was tall, with dark eyes, blue skin and two long lekku hanging over his shoulders. Dark brown robes now waved behind him as he walked with long strides back into the temple. Tyr had always seen him as a grumpy, but deep down kind man… rough on the outside, but good on the inside. He was capable of being calm and angry at the same time, as Tyr had experienced quite often, chastising him with simple words, expressions or just many 'Hmpfs'. Yet in the end, there was not a single moment when he would not protect his padawan.

And Tyr was his student. A twenty-five year old Human, born in the Corellian system. He had deep brown eyes, a long black braid and was just as tall as his master, which meant he was taller than most humans. He was two years old when he was brought the Jedi Temple and has been trained since then. With now twenty-two years of training under his belt, he had reached an age where most would begin their preparations for the Jedi Trials, yet he has not. His master would not allow him to do so.

"You are a good padawan. You are a capable fighter, you know the ways of the force even more than I did at your age. You know what we do, and you do it well. Yet you are also stubborn, hot-headed and lack patience. You are ready for some of the trials, yet not for others."

Tyr could not disagree with this, yet fully agree with it was a different story altogether. He knew his Master was wiser than he was, yet sometimes….

They arrived at the Council doors and stopped there.

"Now… this time you guard your tongue, my young padawan."

"Yes Master." Tyr obediently said.

"I mean this Tyr. Don't speak unless spoken to, and speak with respect."

"Yes Master."

Amru nodded, his two lekku wiggling under his nod, and they entered the counsel room.

The room was large and perfectly round, with high windows through which the slowly fading light of the sun fell. The floor was made from brown marble, with a white star in the centre. Twelve rays pointed from the star to twelve seats, on which twelve Jedi Masters were seated.

"Masters." Amru said and he made a respectful bow, and Tyr followed his example.

"Ah, Master Amru… we were waiting for you." one of the twelve Jedi said, an old human, just like Tyr, except with a light brown skin and lighter eyes. "We have a mission for you and your padawan, a mission that would be suitable for him."

"Yes, it seems there is a growing unrest on the planet of Dantooine." An other Jedi continued. "Primarily between a city of humans and a tribe of Selkath. The two are at odds for months now and it seems like they are on the brink of escalating things."

"I see…" Amru said. "What would the Council ask of us?"

"Go to Dantooine, and preserve the peace there. Be an intermediary, both of you, and restore the Balance there, before it is disrupted."

"A good training this will be. For your young padawan it is." Master Ulk'thi said, who was seated next to Tyr, a medium sized Jedi who always used words in the wrong order. "Much to learn he yet has, yet I feel good this will do for him."

Tyr heard them, but hardly listened. He hardly payed attention as soon as he realized this would be another diplomatic mission. It was the sixth diplomatic mission he had been on in a row. And before that, there had been more… all were attempts of the Council to let him learn a peaceful approach to matters. Yet every single one of these missions had been successfully handled by him, and not once had Tyr shown any 'lack of patience or peace' when sent on these missions. And yet, the Council kept sending him to do more diplomacy, and Tyr was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, Masters… It shall be done as you asked." Tyr heard his master say, and quickly made a bow.

"Padawan Tyr. A question for us you have?"

Master Ulk'thi looked at Tyr with a gaze that half showed amusement.

Tyr did not answer immediately, but his through his mind a few dozen questions echoed. But instead he did not voice them and simply said; "No, Master. There is nothing."

But when he wanted to follow his Master, Amru stayed.

"We still have some matters to discuss with your teacher." one of the Council members said. "You may go. I advise you to leave tomorrow morning."

Tyr nodded. "Should I wait outside, Master?"

Amru shook his head. "We leave tomorrow, and the day is ending. Get some sleep."

Tyr made another bow and left the room.

Amru watched the doors close and turned to the Council. He knew they would ask tough questions, questions that have already been answered, yet needed to be asked again.

"Master Amru…. We have heard the reports of the missions we have sent you and your apprentice on."

"Is there anything that was wrong, Masters?" Amru asked.

"No, there wasn't, and yet there are troubling tidings that surround your apprentice."

"We have heard how underneath his calm, there is a raging storm." Master Hrem said, a Zabrak Jedi, with light-green skin and a crown of small horns on his head. "We have sensed it for a while now, yet we can sense it growing stronger. The Force is strong in him, yet there is also a fire that can erupt."

"I know this, Masters." Amru said quickly. "I have sensed it as well, yet Tyr has never let me down. He is stubborn, yes. But also obedient. He is eager, yet knows when to hold back. He can be fiery, yet despite this storm there is still a calm in him. Tyr is almost impossible to control and difficult to teach… Yet despite this, he has a good heart, and I do believe he will become a good Jedi."

"We still have to show him how to stay calm." the Human Jedi Master said. "I am troubled by him…. And I fear to use these words, but I also fear that bad things will happen if I don't speak them…. Could it be the Dark Side we sense?"

"No." Amru said, yet his tone was louder than he meant. "I apologize, Master, but that is not what I sense."

"And yet, we cannot take chances. We have not sensed the Dark Side in many years, and the Sith have vanished… if there are even still any left. But it is in these times when we have been taken by surprise too often. Have we not been attacked by the Dark Side when we least expected it? We should be careful….. You should be careful Amru… with your apprentice."

Amru said nothing, but Master Ulk'thi leaned in.

"Trust him, you do?"

"With my life."

And Master Ulk'thi nodded. "Then trust you, we shall."

Tyr however had no intention of going to his chambers, and instead went back to the place where his Master found him. Jumping the fifteen foot with ease he was surprised, yet delighted to see that it was occupied.

"I did not expect to see you here."

"Prefer to be alone?"

"You kidding? Please stay…. It's good to see you."

Tyr sat next to his friend, and they looked at how the sun was setting.

"We should be careful with this though. I was almost caught last time."

Tyr couldn't help but smile. "Your Master is getting suspicious? Hmm… that does add a bit to the excitement, doesn't it?"

Lyenne Raemee turned her head toward him, and when she saw his slight grin, she rolled her eyes.

"Is that the only thing you think about?"

"Convince me you disagree with me, and I'll take it back."

Lyenne wanted to say she disagreed with him, yet she knew it would be a lie, and so she said nothing, and though she would never admit it, a slight smile appeared on her face.

Lyenne Raemee, or Lyenn to those on close terms with her, was a Twi'lek woman, and of similar age to Tyr. She was shorter than him, the top of her head reaching just past his chin, and had a slender, yet strong body. She had a deep, light-blue skin and orange eyes and her two lekku hung over her back, almost reaching her waist. She wore a dark, hardened leather outfit, and a large, hardened leather band was wrapped around her head.

She and Tyr had met almost twenty years ago, but only in the last two years have they been seeing each other more often. It was after a joined mission to hunt down a group of assassins when the two started to like each other more and more.

The assassins they hunted were ten skilled fighters, and to send only two Jedi after them would be a death sentence. The Council had decided to send Master Amru and Tyr, along with Master Zeera, a Nautolan Jedi Master, and her apprentice Lyenne. After tracking the assassins to the planet Naboo, the four Jedi were separated. Hunting alone, Tyr managed to follow one of the assassins, and saw how Lyenne had been knocked unconscious by two others. The assassins used sleeping gas in their weapons, yet when Tyr managed to break two of the canisters in which the sleeping gas was held, the assassins were put to sleep, and Tyr managed to free Lyenne. After finding a second group of three more assassins, the two fought side by side and back to back and managed to defeat the enemies. This, and Tyr rescuing her, had forged a bond between them. Both of them knew however, that as Jedi, they were not allowed to have any personal relationships with anyone, and they knew they would have to keep it a secret. They also knew it would be extremely difficult to do so, since their home was filled with Jedi Masters, but after two years, nobody seemed to have found out.

The secret meetings in places like this had been exiting for both of them, and knowing they could get caught, was no argument for them to stop. On the contrary.

Now she sat next to him, on their favourite spot in the entire Jedi Palace. It was not difficult to reach, yet very easy to miss. It had a beautiful view, and not far away from an entrance to the rest of the palace complex.

"But Tyr… we should be careful. I mean this." Lyenne said. "I prefer not to lose the trust of the Council… or you… or miss my change to finally complete the Trials, and become a Knight."

"I know you do," Tyr answered, and he smiled at her. "and you have my word that I'll be careful."

Lyenne nodded. "Good…. But speaking of the Council, I hear you were summoned again. What was it about?"

"Ah, nothing to worry about. Just another mission…. A diplomatic one…. Again."

"Another one?" Lyenne asked. "This has to be your, what?... fifth in a row now?"

"Sixth."

"Why do they keep sending you to be a diplomat?"

"To teach me peace I think." Tyr responded, and it was now clear he was not amused by it. "And I have shown that. I have been more 'diplomatic' than most of my age, yet they keep sending me on more of those missions, and I am getting tired of them. Every single time, I hear Master Ulk'thi saying that it will be a good lesson, yet I have yet to hear what that lesson is. They want to teach me to show peace and serenity, even when tensions between two groups can flare, yet I have already shown that."

With every word he spoke, Lyenne could hear his voice growing stronger and she could hear the frustration.

"Have you…" she started hesitantly. "maybe they are doing this to protect you?"

"Protect me how?"

"I don't know…ehh, from yourself maybe? From anything that might lead you astray?"

"Astray from what?"

Lyenne did not answer him. Mostly because she wasn't sure, but also because she feared his reaction if she would answer.

"You mean from the Light?" Tyr asked, and his voice calmed. "Is that what you think?"

"No!... no, not at all." Lyenne quickly said, and she took his hand. "That is not what I meant…. I meant…. You might do things you would later regret. You're a good man, Tyr. You are…. Yet sometimes you have… darker moods."

"That doesn't mean I am dark." he answered. "I mean, sure…. Sometimes I can get angry, or frustrated…. But isn't that normal? To have normal emotions?"

"The Code would disagree, remember? _There is no emotion, There is peace._ This lies at the heart of the Jedi."

"I know.. I know… I guess you're right." Tyr sighed. "I guess I just have a bit more problems dealing with that than you."

"I know," Lyenne said, and she gave him a quick kiss. " not everyone is as good as me…. But we should go, it's getting late."

She was right, as only the last few rays of sunlight were visible. The two Jedi jumped back down and entered the palace walls, and both went their separate ways to their chambers.

Tyr later lay awake for a while, thinking about everything. What could it be that the Council wanted to teach him and why haven't they said anything… or was it because they were afraid… afraid of what Tyr might say or do…. And what Lyenne said… that he might 'stray off the Path'…. Did she really mean that, or was it a mere suggestion?

=End of Chapter=

* * *

=Author's Notes=

And there is my fist Chapter for my Star Wars Fanfiction. I do hope you liked it, and I also hope you will all forgive me for lore-unfriendly moments, bad spelling/grammar, mistakes in any characters/history/background etc. etc. and so on and so on.

My knowledge of Star Wars is not really good, and I am trying to look up as much stuff as possible, but I can't know everything.

First some explanation about the setting of the story in relation to the movies/comics/other stories.

-I have watched the movies (all of them), but as I said, I don't know everything about it. I am using the history of the first 6 movies (so those events have already happened) (so the newer movie 'The Force Awakens' does not count here. That story is not finished yet, so I cannot keep that in mind when looking at history etc.)

\- I have not read any of the comics, so I will do my best to include them in terms of history/lore/characters. I will look up what I can, but I cannot know everything.

-What happened to the Jedi Temple?: This is the New Jedi Temple, as the previous one was destroyed. This one was build, captured by the Sith, and reclaimed. The story takes place a few hundred years after that. So the Jedi Order has been rebuild, and they're doing good.

As for races/species that are in the Star Wars universe: I can give a small description of every single one I use in the chapters, but only if you want me to. You can also look it up.

The Characters will be explained more in next chapters, but if people want to know background stuff already, I'll post it in the next chapter. But since most of the Characters that you'll read about are completely OC and made up by me, i am not sure how necessary that will be. I don't think every character needs a complete 10-page background story.

I know that the history of the Star Wars Universe already has some stories about Grey Jedi (looked it up) but I will NOT do anything with that. This will be the origin of the Grey Jedi. So any pre-existing 'Grey-Jedi-characters/lore' does not apply to this story. Sorry.

I'm sure I missed some stuff that I need to tell. If that is the case, more in the next chapter.

Also, I always appreciate reviews, so if you like the story, if I made a mistake here and there, don't be shy.

Also also... i see that there are a shitload... an absolute shitload... of Star Wars fanfictions out there. I do hope people can appreciate my weak attempt amongst these giants.

PS: I am Dutch (from the Netherlands) so if there are any mistakes in spelling/grammar, please let me know.


End file.
